Ten Years Ago
by cgaussie01
Summary: Megamind Genderbend! Metro Man has once again defeated the villainous woman known as Megamind, but evil appears to have a way of getting under good's skin...


Metro Man stood over his fallen adversary, and his chest was rising and falling. Another day, another battle against Megamind. The cape was strewn over the fallen figure, whose body shape was made out by the pale blue and lightning bolts stitched onto the interior of the cape.

Around them lay the destroyed remains of another robot army, and Roxanne was already freed and being taken away by the authorities, leaving Metro Man to deal with Megamind once again. But didn't the people of this city know how tough it was, dealing with a evil villainess?

She lay there on the floor, panting in pain, and her dress was torn and ripped in multiple places. Her beautiful, lusciously curvy rear was on display, that tight black leather her current dress was made out of not helping matters. Slowly, Megamind lifted a gloved hand and pressed it to the ground as she began to lift herself up, and turned her head to look up at him from over her shoulder.

He stared into those beautiful green eyes, and he heard her grunt gently as she turned her head away. Metro Man watched as she got to her feet slowly, her rear presenting itself even more as she bent in order to do so. Did this woman have any idea what she did to him? Any idea at all?

"No more tricks, Megamind." Metro Man announced, fists at the ready if she tried anything funny. "Gotta take you into custody."

Megamind sighed and turned to face him. The dress she had been wearing today was long and flowing. Shoulder less, it wrapped itself around her chest and plunged a little to reveal her smooth, flat blue stomach. A mix of gloves and sleeves hugged at her arms. Most interesting was that the dress seemed to be stitched against her very skin, or at least laced... and on either sides. So instead of black running down the length of both of her sides, it was blue skin.

She wore nothing beneath the dress. This sent a pang of excitement to his crotch.

"Into custody, hm?" she asked, voice smooth as violet and as intoxicating as wine. Those heavy black lids lowered over her eyes as she looked at him, and set her hands to her waist. "Well. If you must." Megamind replied.

Metro Man knew she probably had something up her sleeve. In fact he half expected it. Still, he pushed himself forward and grabbed hold of the frail, slim, curvy woman and pulled her into his arms before he began to fly.

She was pressing against his chest, her large domed head resting against his shoulder as he carried her, one hand to her back and the other under her legs to support her. Megamind seemed almost nonchalant as he carried her over the city, leaving her busted robots far behind.

"You're very quiet." he commented.

"Aren't I meant to come quietly?" Megamind asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

"It's a right you've never obeyed before." Metro Man pointed out.

"Maybe I feel like playing by the rules today?" she posed the question.

"You've never done that. Are you really Megamind?" he asked.

She seemed to almost purr as she pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the strong muscles beneath the white outfit. "Maybe I wanted to see how the other half lives."

Metro Man went quiet for a moment. No doubt about it, she had a plan, and she was playing him into it. She was always ten steps ahead, but he was always ten steps quicker, faster, and more eager to destroy anything she had built. Suddenly one of her gloved hands had reached up, and was caressing his cheek. Blinking in alarm he looked down at her, and she was giving him a look that could only be described as bedroom eyes.

"Tell me, Metro Man... _Wayne_..." she whispered his real name quietly, as if confessing a sin to a Priest in a church, "How long has it been, now...?"

"Ten years." Metro Man replied, not having to ask what she was asking about.

Ten years... had it been that long already? Ten years since the two had shared a drunken night of passion in that room. How clothes were so easily torn away and discarded, mouths and hands pressed and touched, exploring one another. He could still remember her beneath him on the bed, withering in ecstasy and digging her nails into his back as he ploughed into her as if they were a pair of animals, and she was in heat.

She had been all over him, that night. He had been on his knees, on his back, against the wall, the bed, the floor... Megamind had touched him in ways no woman had done before, nor had any done since then. Both their names had been screamed out to be heard by nobody, and rightly so. Imagine the reaction if they had known...

"Ten years." she sighed, and ran a hand over her ear. "Amazing how neither of us have admitted this to the press, isn't it? 'My Night with Metro Man', Megamind reveals all... then again. Who'd believe me, hm? And how about you? Don't want to let the world know that I rocked yours? You know." Megamind suddenly pulled herself even closer to him, and found his ear and whispered hotly. "I've gotten better."

Metro Man could have flown through a building and not notice. All his blood was rushing somewhere else, making his brain move at an even slower pace than usual. He shook his head. "You're just trying to distract me so you can get away." he said, and sped up his flight towards the faithful prison set outside of the city.

"Oh well." Megamind shrugged.

The two aliens arrived at the jail house and the Warden thanked Metro Man once again for apprehending Megamind, as always, as two guards slapped cuffs onto Megamind's dainty, thin wrists. She greeted them as if they were friends, and looked over her shoulder and just stared at him. A small, playful, evil smile flickered across her face.

"Until next time, Metro Man. I _promise_ not to go so easy on you." she threatened.

Metro Man said nothing, only dumbly nodded, before soaring off in order to have a good, long, cold shower. 


End file.
